The Gypsy Stall
by willikers
Summary: She didn't know her life would change just by entering a specific stall. Now, her life was all peachy and sunshine. But was she ready for opening up to a certain boy she had her eyes on for years?
1. First Act

I edited some bits. Now on, I will start writing fics in a computer.

* * *

It was once again the annual Cheese Festival. Cheese was in every direction the eye could see. People were talking, eating cheese and having the time of their lives. And just like last years' festival, and the year before that, Helga G. Pataki was all alone.

Who were they to blame anyway? No one in their right mind would want to ask her out. But it wasn't like she cared. She can have fun by herself.

But unlike the previous years, she didn't have her sweet, sensitive, best-friend Phoebe with her. Apparently she got asked out by some boy in their class. She was guessing that it's either Stinko or Geraldo that asked Phoebe out.

"Cheese Festival," Helga scoffed while kicking a small pebble that crossed her path. "What a stupid festival, what a stupid excuse to get rid of all the cheese rotting away in the grocers,"

Maybe that was partly true. It was rather odd for a festival dedicated only to cheese. But then again, Hillwood is a pretty odd town.

She headed over to the whack-a-mole station, played a couple of rounds then ended up bored again. Buying another cheese kebab, she could see Arnold and Lila on one of the Can Knocker booths. He was throwing the ball towards the pyramid of cans, attempting to win her something. She was encouraging him and clapping when he manages to throw one row down. Just looking at the two made the girl nauseous.

"Arnold, he's such a dweeb. What a loser. What a know-it-all that has bad taste in women. Falling for big-footed 'Ruth' or Ms. Perfect, _'Li-laa_" She said hatefully, having the mocking tone as she said the girl's name.

Hiding behind a dumpster, she looked back and forth just in case anyone was looking till she pulled out her heart-shaped locket and gave out a lovesick sigh.

"And yet" She said dreamily, "I love you! Oh why must you cause me this pain that crashes to my heart every-time your shoulder brushed past mine? Oh why must you make my heart melt whenever those lips of yours gives me a smile? Such cruel, unfaithful world we live in! .Pulled in the opposite sides and never to come together. Why must my pride keep me from professing this undying love to you? When will it get through your weird football-shaped head that the right girl is right here?" She finished yet again with a heartbroken yet dreamy sigh. Hearing a constant heavy breathing behind her shoulder, she scowled as she hit the Brainy's nose with her knuckles.

Half an hour had passed and the girl was still bored as dud. She wasn't planning to terrorize Arnold's date this year. There was no point. The girl just likes him, but doesn't 'like him' like him, and watching the boy try win the girl's heart was all-too pitiful. Besides, if she did plan a master plan, wouldn't it be starting to get suspicious?

A small booth had picked up her interest as pessimistic thoughts clouded her mind. Embellished with small gems tied on gold string, the whole booth was decorated with cloth and glitter. A couple of stools, a woman wearing a veil that covered half of her face while her hands hovered above a cloudy crystal glass. It was definitely Madam Talaitha's fortune-telling stall. Rumor has it that she's scarily accurate. A boy from PS.119 had his fortune told with a girl and they've been together ever since. Apparently, Madam Talaitha's cards have predicted it.

The line wasn't particularly long, but seeing two particular people made her scowl.

"Hello Helga," Arnold greeted a fairly medium-sized stuffed bear under his shoulder. "Enjoying the festival?"

"Yeah I'm just peachy," She answered back.

"Arnold and I are going to get our fortunes told. It would be ever so fun if you can join us," Lila smiled, hugging the plush turtle Arnold had won for her.

"I'm fine, Lila." Helga scoffed, placing her palms on her waist. "And besides, I bet I can't even sit next to the football-head with the enormous head size of his."

Arnold shrugged, "Whatever you say Helga."

It took about 2-3 minutes for Madam Talaitha's to tell each pair or person (if they have come to the stall alone) their fortunes. A good handful of roughly 5 minutes had passed as Helga was getting very, very impatient. Her feet was tapping the ground while her arms folded under her chest, her right index finger was also tapping in the same rhythm of her foot. She was forced to watch the girl with the rose-colored hair tell stories to Arnold. His laugh irritated Helga. Her stupid stories about her aunt were added to her irritation.

A crowd of boys' chatter and laughter was heard from a distance. They were very familiar to her because it belonged to her class mates, Stinky, Sid and Harold.

"Boy howdy, looks like its Arnold!" Sid said from a distance, pointing to Arnold's direction.

"And willikers! He has Miss Lila with him!" Stinky added.

"Arnold and Lila sittin' on a tree! K-I-S-S-In a tree, Hahaha!" Harold laughed, two kebab sticks on his hand.

"I feel bad for Arnold," Stinky confessed. "Sooner or later, he'll have his heart broken again by Ms. Lila."

"Yeah..." Sid agreed. "I wonder when he'll get over her."

"He always told me 'There are plenty of fishes in the sea. You just have to keep looking.' But I think it's time for him to look for another fish. Because this one's not letting it gets reeled in." Stinky said with a shrug.

"You know, Stinky that was pretty smart."

'"I figure it is." The taller boy agreed. "And I just figured out what that phrase means just now."

"You guys are confusing me!" Harold whined.

"Come on guys; let's go ride the roller coaster." Sid decided, walking towards to the direction of the ride. Soon enough, two boys were following him and mingled with the crowd.

"Guess Stinko's gotten pretty sharp," Helga said to herself. Realizing it was her turn to get her fortune told, she sat on the stool Arnold sat on.

"Hello Helga, I am Madame Talaitha's and you have come to know what your fortune is, yes?" The woman asked, shuffling her cards.

"That's why I'm here, doi!"

Madame Talaitha's chuckled as she placed the first card down. It had a picture of star. Its shape was bigger compared to the other stars. "The star." The woman said, "It is good omen, Helga. You will be more inspired and happy about the future. Plus," She said, "It will be a good time for you to start a relationship with someone."

"R-Relationship?" Helga asked, feeling her ears get hot as she loosens her collar. "What about the next card?"

Doing as she was told, Madame Tailatha flipped over another card showing a woman upside-down. "The empress reversed." She said. "This card is telling me that you have too much masculine energies and not enough feminine. It is time for you to get more in touch with your feminine side. If you do that child, a boy might want you to become their lover."

"L-Lover?" Helga repeated once again. What if Arnold just happens to be one of those boys...? "W-What about that last card?"

"Last card," The card was flipped over to show a picture of a man hanging on a rope. "The Hanged Man. It is time for you to let go of any negative, self-limiting beliefs. It is a card that opens you to a much more open life but of course, it is your choice to do so,"

Helga stared at the three cards laid in front of her, her lone brow knitted together in the middle. "Madam, is there a chance for this to happen in you know, my life?"

The woman chuckled and patted the girl's shoulder. "Best of luck for you, Helga."

Paying the woman $5, she left the carnival and started on her long winding road to get home. What if the cards were true? Will she get more feminine, happier and open if she would just confess to Arnold? And how did the woman know her name anyway..?-

Her thoughts were interrupted as she crashed into another figure when she was about to turn into a corner. It was Arnold. And there weren't any surprises there. They always seem to crash at each other.

"Watch where you're going, Hair-boy! I was thinking!' She snarled, an arm propped herself up from the concrete ground.

"Sorry Helga. I was just walking my pig, Abner," He said, standing up and offering a hand for the girl. His pig snorted a happy snort. "It's getting pretty dark so I guess I should walk home... Want me to walk you home, Helga?"

"It's fine. I can walk myself home." Helga sighed, accepting the hand that was offered to her and pulling herself up. "And why in the world will you have a pet pig?"

"Abner was a present from my parents. We've had him ever since he was young," He said while patting off the dust on his clothing. "And I'll walk you home, Helga."

"Suit yourself, Arnoldo."

Two minutes had passed and their walk is dead quiet. Frankly, he doesn't know how to start a conversation with Ms. Helga Pataki. He doesn't want to start a conversation and end it with the two of them arguing over some stupid thing.

"So how did it go?"

"Huh?"

"Your fortune telling session." He corrected.

"It was... Uh, Interesting." She replied with a shrug.

"Mine was interesting too." He smiled to her.

"Did you leave the festival early?" She asked.

"Yeah... Lila told me she wanted to go home after the fortune telling session. She said she has homework left to finish."

"Oh."

By the time they arrived in front of Helga's house, their walk turned quiet once again.

"Well, see you tomorrow." Arnold said, waving her a small goodbye wave. Abner oinked a small goodbye oink to her too.

"Yeah..." She said tiredly, entering her own house without even making an attempt to call him names or shout at him.

* * *

I hope you guys like it. Reviews are nice :)


	2. Second Act

As she soon as she woke up from her sleep, she could already feel that it was different. It was strange because she was actually happy. And the day hasn't even started yet and Helga G Pataki was actually happy about it. And for her, it was a pretty big deal. It wasn't normal for her to wake up at the right side of the bed.

As she prepared herself, she was humming a small tune she had heard recently on the radio. She was actually smiling when she put on her pink bow and tied her hair to pigtails.

She skipped down to the stairs and into the kitchen to prepare her lunch, but stopped as the sight of her mom cooking what looks to be, a decent breakfast.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Helga asked in suspicion.

"I'm making breakfast, sweetie!" Miriam replied, placing two pancakes on a plate. "Here eat this. It's Olga's recipe."

"I can see that you are making breakfast, Miriam. But why?"

Her mother scoffed and proceeded to laugh, successfully flipping a pancake over without a fail. "Why, am I not allowed to, Helga? Here, I packed your lunch for you!"

"You packed 'my' lunch?" Helga repeated, almost sounding like she was about to laugh. Grabbing her tin lunchbox, opening it and letting out a small gasp since her mother that's always groggy in the mornings actually made her a decent lunch. A sandwich, orange juice in a carton box, a shiny Macintosh Apple and Two Mr Nutty bars for her to snack on.

"Wow.." She said quietly. "Thanks Miriam, I mean Mom."

"No problem, honey!" Miriam said, hugging her younger daughter. "Hurry up or you'll miss the bus!"

For once in her life, she was actually noticed in her household. It was too surprising for Miriam to be up in the morning and Bob wasn't making his daily complaints either. Maybe everyone woke up in the right side of the bed, she thought.

Shrugging, she shoved a pancake on her mouth, kissed her mother's cheek and dashed out the door.

School was suspiciously terrific. Mr Simmons had not given them any 'surprise' pop quiz, nor any lousy poems or writing to write, but made them complete their paintings and sculptures for their upcoming Art show. Winner gets $50, or so Principal Wartz decided.

Helga was happily humming a tune then stopped as she felt a slight tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Helga." Arnold said.

"What's up, football-head?" She said casually, not bothering to face him whatsoever.

"I was just checking if you're okay..."

Helga scoffed as she continued painting. "Yeah, I'm just fine and dandy! Why'd you ask?"

"Because.." He sighed while rubbing his arm. "You haven't bullied me today.. So I just figured something was bothering you..."

"Oh so do you want me to bully you?"

"No! I just thought..-Nevermind." He sighed then went back to his deck with his face slightly burned with red tints.

She shrugged and continued painting on what looks like a football with leaves poking out on the side.

The school bell rang and now it was time school to end. The day was still going very great for Helga. Phoebe helped her with her schoolwork and explained everything in great detail, Lila only said 'ever-so' a few times and Brainy had not breathed against her ear for the whole day. It was brow-raising that 'Princess' Rhonda would give up her exclusive seat on the front for Helga. Last time she remembered, it wasn't her birthday till next month. But she wasn't complaining. She was living the good life after all.

"Yo Pheebs, want to get some pizza later?" Helga asked.

"Oh I'm afraid I would have to pass on that offer, Helga." Phoebe replied, adjusting her glasses. "You see, I have fencing lessons with my father today.. I hope you'd understand.."

"Don't sweat on it. I'll just watch Wrestle Mania." The girl shrugged off.

Phoebe's face lit up at her best friend's response. Normally, Helga would ask her to cancel her 'stupid fencing lessons' but today, Helga seemed happy.

And that made Phoebe happy since Helga didn't get in any trouble. Now, she realises that Helga hasn't clobbered anyone today. Which was definitely odd because she remembered last week that Ole Betsy was still up and running. But Phoebe didn't dare to ask. She liked Helga better this way.

The bus stopped in front of the Pataki house and Helga waved goodbye to Phoebe with a smile still intact on her face. Phoebe waved back as she watched Helga enter her house and close it behind her.

"Hey Phoebe," Arnold said, as the bus started to move again. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Arnold?" Phoebe replied.

"Did something happen to Helga today?"

Her eyes widened at his question. "What do you mean..?"

"Well, she didn't bully anyone today, her mom actually made her lunch and she was smiling all day. I just thought-"

The bus came into a halt in front of Phoebe's house. The girl collected her books and stood up, looking offended.

"Why-, Is Helga not allowed to have any happiness, Arnold?" Phoebe asked sharply, glaring at him.

"No! I just thought that-"

"Well, Arnold she is a human being too. She does do good deeds in her own way so deserves to be happy just like the other fellow."

"I know what you mean, but Phoebe. But-"

"I think this conversation is over, Arnold." Phoebe said harshly, making her way to the door. "Don't you?"

The Asian girl left the bus with the students silent as she had just made a scene.

"Dang.. Who knew Phoebe could be so.. Harsh?" Gerald asked as he broke the silence.

"Who knew.." Arnold repeated after his best friend spoke.

The bus started to move again and the incident that Phoebe had caused was now disappearing and kids started to talk about their preferred topics to their friends.

* * *

I hope it's not too shabby. Meh.. Reviews are nice


	3. Third Act

This chapter's not the best, in my opinion. *sigh*

Helga Pataki found herself waking up in the right side of the bed once again. It was great waking up not feeling grumpy and groggy. She wouldn't mind waking up like this daily but she sure knew good things doesn't last forever.

Heading downstairs, she found Miriam making waffles and had already made her lunch.

"Good morning, honey." Miriam smiled as she sipped on her coffee.

"Morning, mom." Helga smiled as she ate a waffle.

"Honey, eat breakfast later. Go get ready for school."

"Okay.." Helga replied realising she was still wearing her pyjamas. Running upstairs to her room, she had found that her closet was empty and bare.

"Mom?!" She said loudly.

"What is it?" Miriam replied,

"Where are my clothes?!"

It took a second before Miriam could reply. "They're at the dry cleaners, Helga. I thought I could wash them for you."

"What?!" Helga shrieked and her hands were nearly going to pull her hair out. "What am I suppose to wear, Miriam?!"

"Wear some of Olga's old clothes, sweetie. I'm sure they'll fit you."

Helga groaned and kicked her trash bin. She thought the day was going to be as good as yesterday's.. But no! Miriam just had to pull a .. 'A Miriam'!

- A small phrase that Helga thought up herself whenever Miriam does something ridiculous like throw her shrine out or wash all of her clothes in the same.

She scoffed and walked to Olga's room which was surprisingly neat even though her sister doesn't live in this house anymore. No dust and the room does not smell of old sheets. They must've cleaned it weekly.

Swinging the closet door open, she groaned once more on Olga's clothing taste. Dresses, skirts and short tops that hardly covers her belly-button! Doesn't she have any decency? Grabbing a pink-striped turtle neck, a black skirt that reached to her knees and red sandals, she left Olga's perfect room and returned to her not-so-perfect one.

Stripping off her pyjamas, she hastily put on the clothing she had picked and was about to do her hair up in her usual pigtails as she noticed she ran out of hair ties.

"Miriam?" Helga called out once again.

"Yeah, what is it, Helga?"

"Where are my hair ties?"

"Oh those things?" She heard a muffled chuckle that came out of her mother. "Well I donated them to the orphanage. Don't worry, dear I'll buy you new ones today, okay?"

"But Miriam!" Helga groaned. "What am I suppose to do with my hair?!"

"Leave them down then. Oh, you're going to be late soon! Hurry up, Helga! The bus won't wait for you, you know."

She rolled her eyes and made her way downstairs. Grabbing her tin lunch box from the countertop, she left the circus-like home and waited for the bus to arrive. Wearing Olga's clothes wasn't that bad. The turtleneck felt comfortable, the skirt was the right length and the red sandals suited her outfit. With her hair down and her bow proudly sitting on her crown, she actually felt pretty for once.

The bus arrived a handful of minutes later. Paying her fare, she noticed that the children had stopped conversing with each other and now was staring at her looking like deers in the headlights.

Making her way to the seat next to Phoebe, Sid had managed to break the silence with his trademark phrase, 'Boy Howdy.'

"Willikers, Helga you're pretty enough to be queen of the cheese festival." Sid said. "I think I might be falling for you again.."

"Shut it, Stinko!" Helga snarled. "This is only for today and that's it! You dweebs better not get used to it, you hear me?!"

"Yes but," Phoebe said. "What's with the surprise wardrobe-change, Helga? Did you somehow got tired of your usual attire?"

"No. Miriam thought it would be funny to wash all of my clothes in the same day and this was the only thing that was left for me to wear." Helga sighed, brushing the strands of blonde hair that would block her left eye.

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one that appreciates fashion." Rhonda spoke up with the tone she uses around 'cool kids'. "You look great, Helga. Don't you think you and I should be hanging out more?"

"I agree with you, Rhonda. Helga does look nice." Nadine smiled. "Now that I notice it, she's even dressed better than you."

"Oh Nadine!" Rhonda cried out, scandalised. "I can't believe you said that! That was totally uncool!"

"Chill out, Rhonda. I was just joking." Her best friend smiled to her and shrugged.

Rhonda pouted and sat back down next to Nadine and started reading her fashion magazines.

Soon enough, kids started to mind their own businesses. Helga listened to Phoebe talk about computers and about the different models and what each specific models does. Helga then changed the topic and started talking about Shakespeare plays and Phoebe joined in, throwing in her opinions and theories on what a specific part of a play symbolises.

Occupied by her best friend, she hasn't noticed that Arnold and Gerald have arrived and was now glancing at her from their seats.

"Is THAT Helga?" Gerald asked with disbelief. "THE Helga Pataki that swings her fist around every time she gets the chance?"

"Sure is." Stinky said. "I reckon she sure looks lovely. Maybe I'm starting to like her again."

All of the boys gagged then laughed. Who in the right mind will have a crush on Helga Pataki anyway?

"Stinky's in l-o-o-v-e with Helga!" Harold teased.

"Harold, stop it." Sid said. "You'll hurt lover-boy's feelings."

Gerald laughed, "That's a good one, Sid. But seriously, why on earth will you get feelings for Helga?"

"Guys stop making fun of him." Arnold sighed. "I'm sure he has his reasons. Right, Stinky?"

"A man doesn't need a reason for love, fellas!" Stinky only replied with his arms folded and a proud smile on his face.

Arnold gave Stinky a smile. He can somehow relate to what he just said. After all, he can relate to what Stinky's feeling.

The bus stopped in front of the school and kids started running out of the bus and into the school entrance.

It was now lunch and her day was suspiciously good. Arnold had complimented her several times, Stinky had gave him his favoured lemon pudding to her and Rhonda gifted her a diamond bracelet because apparently, her wrist looked pretty with it. She felt like a saint. Or a queen.

"Did I do something yesterday that I wasn't aware of?" Helga asked Phoebe while eating the tuna salad Miriam had made for her.

"Huh?"

"Because everybody's acting like I'm the queen! It's so weird!"

"Maybe it's because.." Phoebe said quietly. "..You don't look like the normal 'Helga'.."

The girl paused as she realised what everybody saw her as. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. "Oh no.. They see me as OLGA?! Just because I made the effort to dress up and they instantly think I'm like OLGA?! Criminy! Bone-headed geek-baits.." She groaned as her forehead touched the plastic table. Her appetite was long gone.

"Come on Helga, It's not that bad.." Phoebe said apologetically.

"Not that bad?!" Helga repeated, scandalised. "It's bad, Phoebe! No matter what I do, they always see 'Perfect' Olga than me! She's always shadowing over me and she's not even here!"

Phoebe pursed her lips and said nothing.

Helga groaned and for once in her attention-blessed moments, she wanted the day to end.


End file.
